Mac's Little Black Book
by Lothithil
Summary: Drabble series. The ladies in MacGyver's life.
1. Chapter 1 First kiss by firelight

I like Kate. She's a real wildcat when she needs to be—and a dedicated photo-journalist. I feel lucky that I got to know her out here in the jungle. If I'd tried to wine and dine her in L.A., I would have choked. Here, with only a dusty shirt beneath us, and roast lizard for supper, she and I got along just fine.

I leaned in for that first kiss, holding my breath. I knew she wouldn't be able to tell how nervous I was, because she was trembling. Maybe it was just the firelight playing in her hair.


	2. Chapter 2 Zia

Her hands are rough from her hard life, but her touch is as soft as silk. Ahmed doesn't realize how strong his mother is… I didn't realize it, either, until she used that iron. Her tears told me that she felt it as keenly as I.

My dreams are filled with dark hair and the cold Afghani wind… but her voice comforts me, and I can find sleep somewhere away from the pain.

I hate to leave, but I know I must… for both their sakes. I've never had one person hurt me so deeply and love me so completely.


	3. Chapter 3 Eau d'Leo

MacGyver sat down on his couch slowly, then let himself fall over so that his aching head rested on a cushion.

He still couldn't believe that Deborah... or whatever her name really was... had tried to kill him. Her attractiveness and their apparent compatibility had only been tools that she had tried to use to ruin him. And he had fallen for it. Fallen for **her**. That stung more than the burns on his face.

There was a scent on the pillow... her perfume. Mac squeezed his eyes shut and let out a sigh.

... And reached for his guitar.


	4. Chapter 4 Love Lost

I met her on assignment. Fell in love with her fighting spirit and effortless, unadorned beauty.

She was killed right before my eyes.

When I saw her walking—sparkling—through the lobby of that hotel, I felt that love, once laid to rest, had been resurrected in my heart.

I would have done anything she asked… and I did!

Can any love survive a second betrayal? I speak not of her trap or of her lies, but of her second death… holding her in my arms, I watched as life faded from her eyes.

People wonder **_why_** I avoid commitment!


	5. Chapter 5 Rosary Beads

Once upon a time, it was me that she loved... now she serves God. Though it's me she looks at with longing, she's moved beyond my reach.

She stayed one step ahead of me back in those days, too. I loved her because she was a runner—literally and figuratively—just like me. The day I decided to give her The Ring, she was suddenly too far ahead for me to catch.

I've been running ever since, trying to match that speed.

I have a feeling she's going to be slipping through my fingers for the rest of my life.


	6. Chapter 6 Gypsy Magic

She was fiery in temperament-- red hair doesn't lie-- with an aura of magnetism and strength about her, and not a little pure feminine power. She was used to being the center. Not many men could ignore or refuse her.

Maybe it was my lack of interest that attracted her; I was focused on the watch and my mission; she was used to being the focus. She must have found it refreshing to have to try.

What is it that makes women want to seduce me? I gotta change my cologne next time I go on a mission or something…


	7. Chapter 7 Tell a Friend

Some guys take art classes to pick up women. I'm not like that… not really. I didn't even notice her until she knocked her brushes onto the floor. I've seen other beautiful women, and I've seen better painters, but I haven't met anyone with such close interests to my own, before ever I knew her name.

I felt like a school boy shyly asking for a date. She didn't actually agree to go out for 'coffee' with me, but she did smile. I take that as a good sign.

Her name? Oh, it's Deborah. Wait 'til you meet her, Pete!


	8. Chapter 8 Ranger

I'm not really sure when I lost her… she was with me through most of my years in college. There were other girls—not a lot of them, mind you—but a few more than one, yes, I confess. I thought she was up for the adventure, up for the excitement... I never dreamed that she was just trying to keep up.

I guess she has good reason to be bitter. I don't expect her to thank me for disappearing—but doesn't the time we **did** have count for _anything?_

I wonder if she'd have been happier with her French windows.


	9. Chapter 9 Helsinki Ambassador

I didn't really think I was fooling anyone—I knew where the trail was—but I had to get out of that SnoCat. Away from **_her_**.

Years ago, in Helsinki, she had made me believe—and then had disappeared with the documents I had been couriering. Left me feeling like the fool I was, to go back to the Department in failure with nothing to show for the trip but a pocketful of matchbooks.

I hated her for her lies, but I hated myself more because I knew, if she had asked me, I would have just given them to her.


End file.
